Given Up
by Echeziel
Summary: Itachi is told by Pein to write a letter to Sakura, asking if she will join Akatsuki. If not, he will have to take her by force. Songfic. Slight ItaSaku, implied DeiSaku. Sakura centric. Rated for lyrics.


**Title: Given Up**

**Song: Given Up by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto in any way**

**Okay. I made this fic cuz Akatsuki-Angel-of death and i were talking on Yahoo Messenger, and she gave me a songfic challenge with this song. So here it is!**

* * *

_Haruno Sakura,_

_The leader of our organization, Akatsuki, has shown interest in your medical skills. He has asked me to write a letter, politely asking you to join. However, if you don't accept his generous offer, I have been ordered to take you by force and keep you prisoner. I will have your reply at 8:00 on September 6__th__, at the waterfall east of Konoha. And don't tell anyone about this letter, or you will die._

_Sincerely, _

_Uchiha Itachi_

_**Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy**_

Sakura awoke, her body covered in sweat and her pink hair a complete mess. She had a restless night, trying to decide whether or not she should accept Itachi's offer.

On one hand, she would be betraying Konoha and her friends, which was all she had ever known. On the other, she might, since no one had time for her anymore, or would spar with her. She looked around, and tried to imagine it without her. The citizens would still be walking, chatting, laughing, and doing everyday things. Her friends would still be great ninjas, and her shishou would probably have Ino or someone else as her apprentice. She wasn't anything important. She was just an everyday kunoichi.

She felt her heart split in two, because her mind had made the decision. The way the Akatsuki set it up made it impossible to escape from the answer she chose, so she took out her backpack, and started to pack her belongings.

_**  
I've given up, I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away, I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me  
**_

The pinkette reached the waterfall, and sat on the boulder overlooking the glistening lake below. It was sunset, so the water turned many shades of fiery red and orange, with small bits of purple and yellow mixed in.

She sighed, knowing this would most likely be that last time she sat and looked at her favorite spot in the world. Then she remembered that she didn't say goodbye to her friends. A voice in the back of her mind said they wouldn't care, they wouldn't notice that she left.

She was lost in her thoughts, and the Uchiha appeared behind her, right as the time reached 8:00. He reached out and touched her shoulder, and she whipped out a kunai and threw it at him. It would have slit his throat if he hadn't blocked it with a kunai of his own.

"So you have decided to join" he stated, not mentioning her attack.

"As if I had a choice" she mumbled in response.

The raven-haired man smirked, a VERY small smirk, and replied "True".

He signaled for her to follow him, and she did, grabbing her pack on the way.

_**  
I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused, but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate  
Looking for help, somehow, somewhere  
And no one cares  
I'm my own worst enemy  
**_

They arrived in front of a huge wall of stone, and Itachi's ring glowed, then flashed. A door of stone opened, on that wasn't there before. He walked inside, and she followed suit.

Itachi strode down a long, empty corridor, with Sakura jogging to keep up with his long stride. He stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a wooden door.

He knocked, and then went inside, expecting the kunoichi to follow him. She did, and in the room there was a large wooden desk covered in neatly stacked paperwork. Behind the desk sat an orange haired man with multiple piercings, who had silver ringed eyes. He had a powerful, commanding aura that made Sakura want to run away from him.

But she stood her ground, lifting her chin high, and clenched her fists, even though she was shivering ever so slightly. After about five minutes of examining her, the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura, you have been through a lot, have you not?"

Memories flashed through her mind. Her childhood, where she was in love with Sasuke, and then when he left her on that stone bench. The death of the innocent people she killed. Learning medical jutsu and super-strength from Tsunade, Trying to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, then being turned away. Then more recent events came to mind, like her parents death, being forgotten by everyone, and her pure loneliness.

She nodded in response.

"And you join Akatsuki of free will?"

Another nod.

"You do realize that if you betray us or try to leave, the punishment is death"

She nodded again.

Then he studied her again. He reached down in to a drawer, and pulled out a ring. He silently handed it to her. She accepted it with wide eyes but a blank face, and examined it. It had the kanji for 'Sky' on it, and she slipped it on her left little finger, as she was silently instructed.

_**  
I've given up, I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away, I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me**_

A few years later, she looked out from the top of the Hokage Mountain, looking down at Konohagakure, her old village. She was standing with her partner, Deidara, and listening to him describe their current mission.

They were to capture Naruto, who had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him. She knew that he used to be her best friend, but she wasn't having any kind of second thoughts or regrets. She used to hate herself for joining the Akatsuki, and becoming cold and uncaring, except for the remaining Akatsuki and their few allies. But now the only thing she loved and felt loyalty to were her evil, wanting-to-take-over-the-world family, and Deidara, her boyfriend.

"Lets go" she said, the 'poofed' off, landing on a distant rooftop, ninja-hopping to Naruto's apartment.

_**  
Put me out of my misery!  
Put me out of my misery!  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my fucking misery!**_

I've given up, I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away, I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me


End file.
